


Relief At Last

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Jim looks forward to an evening with Blair.  But he's in for the surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief At Last

Disclaimer: Pet Fly et al owns the boys....I just borrowed them for a little while! Don't sue as I have no money. 

This story is rated PG and is a m/m PWP story. If you do not like the idea of two wonderful men in love, or are under the age of 18, then turn back now. You have been warned. 

## Relief At Last

by Mahlia Belonn  


Jim trudged up the stairs to the loft. Today had been very long and he was tired. All he wanted to do was grab a beer from the fridge and collapse on the couch while listening to Sandburg chatter on endlessly. He loved coming home to Blair in the loft even though he could never tell the young man how he really felt. He had fallen in love with his roommate somewhere along the way. He didn't really know when it had happened, he just knew that he loved him more than anything else in this world. Unfortunately Blair was as straight as they come and would never want Jim the same way. If he ever found out about how Jim felt he would move out and he knew that he couldn't handle that. He had taken to writing letters in which he told Blair how much he loved him, but he would never let anyone see them. It was just his way of coping with his feelings. 

Jim opened the door and threw his keys into the basket. He was just about to go and get a beer when a body came flying towards him. He was pushed back against the door by the impact and suddenly found himself with his arms full of a squirming Blair. Before he say anything Blair started kissing him wildly and whispering between kisses. 

"I love you too Jim." //kiss// "I Love you." //kiss// "Love you." //kiss// "Love you" //kiss,kiss// 

After that there was no more words as Jim started kissing Blair back fiercely. He didn't know what had happened but he was in no condition to ask. He had forgotten the fact that he was tired because all he could concentrate on was the beautiful man in front of him. Blair's hands were all over him and he noticed that his clothes had disappeared somewhere. He had no idea when they had come off, but he wasn't about to complain. The next thing he knew was that Blair was also naked. The feeling of skin against skin was almost too much to handle. He could feel himself lose all control and it didn't take long before he felt them both going over the edge. His mind exploded and he collapsed fully onto the floor. 

When reality slowly filtered back into Jim's brain, he found himself lying on the floor with Blair draped across him. He looked at the young man and if he hadn't already been on the floor he would have fallen. The most beautiful pair of blue eyes were staring back at him with so much love in them that he almost cried. 

"I love you Blair." 

"I know....I love you too" 

"How did you know?" 

"I was doing some cleaning this morning when I found some papers under the couch. I just looked at them to see whether they were important and I found that they were letters to me telling me that you loved me. I couldn't believe that you felt the same way that I did. Why didn't you tell me man?" 

"I didn't think you would return my feelings and I didn't want to lose you chief. I love you so much and I couldn't bear to lose you." 

"Well I am not going anywhere now. I love you, and I am here to stay." 

"Will you stay with me forever?" Whispered Jim. 

"Forever and a day my beloved Sentinel." 

They kissed again to seal their promises to the other. The kiss started off gently but soon the passion took over again. Just before Jim's brain lost all coherence, he remembered that they were on the floor. He wanted to love Blair properly, and that meant in a bed. 

"Blair baby....let's go upstairs." 

"Sounds like a good plan to me Jim." 

They only just managed to make it upstairs before reaffirming their love for each other.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start

a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
